Tears of Blood
by ChildofDarkness
Summary: Rated just to be safe. Batoussai almost kills Kaoru causing the group to have to move away. But are they safe here?
1. Blood at Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.  
  
Blood splattered across the outside wall of one of the buildings in town. A man fell to the ground, motionless, blood pouring out of a large wound across his torso. Screams filled the air and people ran in every direction. A sword hung down by a motionless leg, fresh blood dripping from the end of it. The sword had longed for this for ten years, when it had been nothing but a reverse blade and its owner nothing but a wanderer. But now it received what it so desired, blood, death.  
The manslayer holding the sword shifted his golden yellow eyes towards three other men, all standing still with various weapons in their hands. The closest man slid his feet into a stance and held his Japanese blade pointed outward.  
"Batoussai," he muttered, grinning.  
The red haired man kept his gaze fixed on this man.  
"Come."  
The man leapt forward, thrusting his sword towards Batoussai's chest. Batoussai leapt into the air and came down sword first. The man put his own sword up to block the blow. There was a clang and Batoussai spun around, swinging his sword. He stopped when he felt the blade make contact.  
The man gasped in pain but couldn't scream with all the blood and bile filling the inside of his mouth and slowly spilling down his chin. Batoussai wrenched his sword out of the man's gut and watched with no expression as the corpse fell to the ground in front of his feet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru huffed as she ran as fast as she could toward town. Those men had faked her death and tied her up outside town. They had done this so they could face the true Batoussai. Did they have a suicide wish? Kaoru shook all the thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to think of those horrible, psychotic men. All she wanted to do was find Kenshin, before it was too late, and throw her arms around him in a gentle, warm embrace. All she wanted to do was whisper, "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I'm here. I'm with you," over and over again into his ear while warm tears sprang from his beautiful purple eyes and dripped heavenly onto her shoulder.  
Kaoru realized she was the only one running into town. A large herd of people were violently pushing their way past her, in the opposite direction. She felt as if she was going to be carried away with the strong current. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her soft cheek. She had to get to Kenshin.  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed.  
She forced herself through the crowd and saw Kenshin, his back to her, dueling it out with two other guys.  
"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, her tears dried from her face.  
She looked around at the two dead men, soon to be three. She saw the blood covered street around them.  
"Kenshin . . . did this?" Kaoru breathed.  
She looked at the red haired man, the man she had grown to know and love. She finally admitted to herself her true feelings for Kenshin Himura, the wandering samurai. Her heart raced and her stomach felt full of butterflies. She needed to stop him. She needed to bring him back to the dojo. She didn't care that he had once slain thousands of men. She didn't care that the corpses lying motionless on the street with pools of blood around them were his doing. She didn't care about any of that. All she wanted was Kenshin in her arms.  
Kaoru decided. She ran off towards Kenshin. She knew she could make him stop. All he had to do was hear her voice, feel her touch. He would take her in his arms and she would comfort him. She smiled at the thought of this.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Batoussai pulled his sword out of one of the men, his gaze fixing on the last man. The man, now obviously knowing his death to be near, dropped his weapon and turned to run away. Batoussai smirked.  
"How trivial. I'll make this quick."  
Batoussai brought his sword over his head and then swung it down quickly. The man let out a loud wail and fell to the ground, cut in half. Batoussai looked down at the corpse with his cold eyes. He gave a single grunt.  
His eyes went wide. A hand was on his shoulder. How could this have happened without his knowledge?  
"Ken . . .," the woman's voice trailed off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru looked into the cold, hard golden yellow eyes of the Batoussai. Her eyes were wide and her hand quivered on his shoulder.  
" . . . shin," she concluded.  
There was a ching and Kaoru slowly put her free hand to her stomach. She felt warm liquid seep over her fingers and run down the back of her hand. She opened her mouth to speak but blood streamed down the side of her mouth. Her eyes were filled with the now soft, surprised, frightened stare of the one she loved as her knees gave way under her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Batoussai closed his eyes tightly then opened them. His eyes had gone back to their purple color. Kenshin was back. His sword slid from his hand, the bloody tip hitting the ground first.  
"Miss, Miss Kaoru," he whispered in shock and fear.  
He caught her as she collapsed and lowered her slowly to the ground.  
"Miss Kaoru," he whispered again, tears forming in his eyes and rolling down the sides of his cheeks.  
She smiled up at him. She smiled! How could she smile at him after what he had just done? She slid her hand slowly, gently onto his cheek and stared deeply, warmly, happily into his eyes. Her soft lips parted.  
"There's the Kenshin . . . I have had the privilege to know."  
Her eyes shimmered in the sun's light as they slowly began to close. Kenshin's tears came faster. Kaoru's hand fell from his face and hit the ground, motionless. Her head had fallen to one side.  
"Miss Kaoru."  
Tears fell down and landed into the puddle of blood that now had formed, splashing a little. They mixed together. Mixed into tears of blood.  
Kenshin closed his eyes lightly. How could he have done this? How?  
Wasn't this what he had been trying to protect her from? Death? Hadn't  
this been what he had killed for? Because he thought she was dead?  
Ironic how he had done the very thing he was avenging. Images of her  
happy face appeared in his mind. She had always been there. How could  
he go on without her? Without seeing her, without hearing her sweet,  
calming voice. Could he even go on?  
The tears stopped. His face was dry. Kenshin slid his arms under  
Kaoru's back and under her knees. Her head fell back and her arms  
hung, limply. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed as he walked  
slowly through town with Kaoru's lifeless body held in his arms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Many guards stood with guns near some buildings in town. They were  
here to cut off the Batoussai's path. Several gasped as a shadowed  
figure walked slowly forward. It was him. It was the Batoussai. And he  
held a woman in his arms. But something was wrong. The woman wasn't  
moving and there was a large bloodstain on her stomach. His head was  
bowed. His pace unnaturally slow. He had killed her!  
"Stop right there! Batoussai!"  
He stopped but kept his head still bowed. The guards had their guns  
pointed at him, ready to fire at any minute.  
"Now drop the girl!"  
He didn't move.  
"Drop her!"  
"I am afraid I can't do that, that I can't."  
There was much sadness, regret in his voice. Was this still the  
Batoussai? He began to walk forward again, his pace still slow.  
"I said stop!"  
He didn't stop this time.  
"If you don't stop I am afraid we will have to fire!"  
He still didn't stop. He didn't care. Anymore. Could this woman have  
been the reason for him to live? The reason for him to care? The  
reason for him to not kill anymore?  
"Please stop! I don't want to have to kill you!"  
His pace was still kept. His head still bowed. The woman still hanging  
limply, motionlessly in his arms. The setting sun cast shadows across  
his legs and sent a rather peaceful light across the place.  
BANG! 


	2. You just stabbed me? Well so what?

A/N: Alright, I'll try to make this thing work.  
  
Everything was quiet, except for the low drip of blood.  
"Kenshin."  
Megumi and Dr. Gensai had made their way to the guards when they had heard that Batoussai was back, knowing that their help would be much needed. They pushed their way to the front of the guards and ran towards Kenshin. There was a small bullet hole in the ground near his feet.  
"Miss Megumi," Kenshin said, a little above a whisper.  
Megumi reached Kenshin before Dr. Gensai and halted to a stop in front of him. Looking down at Kaoru's wound she gasped a little.  
"Sir Ken."  
"Miss Megumi I am afraid Miss Kaoru has been very badly injured, that she has."  
"We are going to have to take her into the clinic, Kenshin," Dr. Gensai said, walking up to them.  
Kenshin nodded, still keeping his head bowed.  
"Follow me."  
Dr. Gensai led the way past the guards, all of whom watched Kenshin closely as he passed, with Megumi taking up the rear. Kenshin lay Kaoru down gently, as if she were a porcelain doll, when they got into the clinic. He backed away from her, never lifting his head. Dr. Gensai went to Kaoru's side. Megumi went to Kenshin.  
"Sir Ken."  
"Miss Megumi I must go. Please help Miss Kaoru as best as you can."  
Kenshin turned around and walked out of the clinic, leaving Megumi staring after him. Kenshin walked slowly through town, getting all kinds of stares, to the Kamiya dojo.  
"There's that bastard," Sanosuke muttered, slamming his fist into his other hand when he saw Kenshin walking up.  
Sanosuke sat on the dojo porch. Obviously he had been waiting for Kenshin to arrive. He got to his feet and watched as Kenshin walked slowly towards him. Getting impatient, he made his way the last couple of steps towards him.  
"Bastard!" Sanosuke screamed.  
Kenshin stopped walking as Sanosuke approached him. As soon as Sanosuke got close enough he let his fist fly and punched Kenshin in the face. Kenshin didn't even try to dodge the blow. Instead he fell to the ground from the impact and just stayed there for a couple seconds. He got to his feet slowly and spit out some blood.  
"Sano," Kenshin began quietly.  
"Don't talk to me! You're nothing but a scum bastard! You aren't anything I believed you were!" Sanosuke shouted, not listening to Kenshin.  
He swung his fist at Kenshin again, but this time Kenshin caught it in his hand. Sanosuke gasped and his muscles loosened.  
"Sano, I know that what I have done can never bring back any of the trust you once held in me, that it can't. So I decided to leave for all of your protection."  
Kenshin released Sanosuke's hand and walked slowly into the dojo, Sanosuke just staring after him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes slightly and looked around from where she was laying down. Noticing she was in the clinic she gasped and sat up quickly. She gave a loud cry of pain. The wound in her stomach started to bleed again. She looked down at the blood stained bandage around her torso. What? How? She closed her eyes and visions of Kenshin, his sword in her, came into her mind, as Megumi ran into the room.  
"I heard a scream!" Megumi said in a hurried voice. "Is everything alright in here?"  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, tears forming. Megumi looked down at her reopened wound.  
"Kaoru, you should really lay back and let your wound heal," Megumi soothed.  
"Miss Megumi, where is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked softly, ignoring Megumi's advice.  
Megumi looked a little startled by this question.  
"To tell you the truth I really don't know where Sir Ken has gotten to."  
"I need to go find him."  
"I can't allow you to do that," Megumi replied. "Your wound is bad and you've lost a rather large amount of blood."  
A tear streamed down Kaoru's cheek and fell onto her hand. Megumi watched the tears with a bit of sadness in her own eyes. She also knew that nothing good could result because of this incident.  
"However, if you happen to leave while my back was turned there would be nothing I could do," Megumi said.  
The ends of Kaoru's lips curved up slightly in a sort of smile. Megumi gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before exiting the room. Kaoru waited a couple seconds before getting out of bed and slipping a robe over her shoulders, with much difficulty and pain. She slipped on her sandals and proceeded to head outside.  
Kaoru decided to check at the Kamiya dojo first. He had to be there. He just had to. She didn't care what had happened. She couldn't let Kenshin leave. She couldn't let anything happen to him. She held her robe shut and walked slowly, wincing with pain at each couple of steps. She had to hurry. Kaoru felt the bandages getting warmer, stickier. She was bleeding more but she didn't care. Kenshin was the only thing on her mind, the only thing keeping her going. 


	3. I don't care

Kaoru slowed to a walk as she reached the dojo. As she walked up to it she saw Sanosuke sitting on the porch, as usual. His face was covered in his hands and he was very silent and still. Kaoru walked slowly up to him.  
"Sanosuke?" she whispered.  
She couldn't quite speak any louder. Sanosuke lifted his head and looked at Kaoru. She saw some sadness in his eyes and that tears were beginning to form. He didn't change his expression so Kaoru knew that she wasn't bleeding through the robe and word hadn't reached his ears yet of what Kenshin had done to her.  
"Sanosuke," Kaoru said, walking up to him, "what's wrong? Where's Kenshin?"  
Sanosuke clenched one of his fists in anger.  
"He's inside the dojo, getting his stuff to leave. And I say good riddens to him!"  
Kaoru saw that Sanosuke was just trying to hide his true feelings behind anger. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sanosuke's fist loosened.  
"We all would miss Kenshin if he left. But I am going to try to stop him."  
Sanosuke bowed his head and looked at the ground.  
"Then I guess I'm going to have to help you out."  
Kaoru smiled weakly.  
"He was acting a little strange, like he didn't care about life anymore. Do you have any idea what that is about?"  
Kaoru shook her head slightly, slowly. But she did, she really did. It was because he stabbed her, because he had inflicted physical pain and injury on her, because he had broken everyone's trust. Kaoru got to her feet.  
"I have to go talk with Kenshin."  
She walked slowly into the dojo, not knowing whether Sanosuke was going to follow her or not. She found Kenshin kneeling down by a wall, obviously trying to soak in the last bit of the dojo before he headed off. Kaoru stood a ways away from him, looking at his back.  
"You know you don't have to leave, right?" Kaoru whispered.  
Kenshin bowed his head and got to his feet, his back still turned to her.  
"Yes I do."  
"Why?"  
"I hurt you Miss Kaoru. I hurt you. I am ecstatic to see you walking about even though you probably shouldn't, but I can't stay here, that I can't. I've lost everyone's trust. I almost lost you."  
Kaoru took a step forward, her foot sliding against the wooden floor of the dojo.  
"Please don't come any closer, Miss Kaoru. I can barely stand hearing your voice let alone seeing your face. I am ashamed at what I did, that I am. Please, let me leave now, without another word."  
Kaoru stood silent, her hand up at her mouth. Kenshin turned slowly around and walked slowly past Kaoru towards the door, his eyes shut the whole time.  
"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered, her back to Kenshin.  
Kenshin stopped at the door when she spoke but didn't turn around. He proceeded outside. Kaoru stood still, tears streaming down her cheeks and over her hand. She breathed heavily, whether from how distraught she was or loosing more blood, she didn't know.  
"Kenshin!" she cried out.  
Kaoru fell to her hands and knees, sobbing. Sanosuke burst in.  
"I saw Kenshin walking towards the forest and heard you call out."  
He stopped when he saw Kaoru on the ground. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her.  
"Missy, are you ok?"  
Kaoru didn't answer. Sanosuke saw the bloodstained bandages under the open robe.  
"Did, did Kenshin do that?"  
Kaoru still didn't answer. Sanosuke clenched a fist at his side.  
"Kenshin. I'm going to kill him."  
Sanosuke stood up and turned towards the door. He was about to go find Kenshin but Kaoru placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Please," she said. She had stopped sobbing. "Please, don't. I'm not mad at Kenshin. I know it wasn't his fault."  
"But he stabbed you!"  
"Sanosuke."  
"I can't just sit back and let him get away with something like that!"  
"Sanosuke."  
"I have to go get him!"  
Sanosuke started to the door and slid it open.  
"I love him!"  
Sanosuke stopped. He looked over at Kaoru, her head bowed.  
"I don't care what he did. I don't care that he murdered thousands of people. I don't care about any of that. I just want him back, the old Kenshin. I need him, Sanosuke. I need him."  
Kaoru took a step towards the door.  
"Now, I'm going to go find the man I love and bring him back." 


	4. It's just the same

A/N: Unfortunately, for some of you, I don't think this will be a Sanosuke/Kaoru/Kenshin love triangle thing. I've never really pictured Sanosuke falling in love with Kaoru, more like Megumi or something. But you never know. I don't exactly know where this is headed yet, if you couldn't already tell, so we'll see.  
  
Kenshin walked slowly into the trees. He was glad that Miss Kaoru was all right. But why did she have to come back to him? Why? It would have been a bit easier to leave if she hadn't. He couldn't bear to leave her and the rest of his friends. He knew that Sanosuke and Yahiko would do their best to look after Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi. But was that really what was bugging him? Was that the reason, Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi's safety, that caused him to stop walking?  
He had left so many times before. This was just the same. It was just the same. Kenshin had to keep telling himself this. He was a wanderer. It should be easy to leave, to go wander. But then why hadn't he started walking yet? Something was nagging at him. Something. Kenshin knew what it was but he didn't want to believe it. So he pretended to be oblivious to the reason. He pretended to not know. He pretended to think of her just as he thought of all his other friends. As a friend.  
Kenshin sighed and looked back at the dojo. This would be his last time seeing it. Trust had been broken, Miss Kaoru had been injured, and his world had been shattered. He had gone back to being the Batoussai, the legendary manslayer. He had kept his past hidden deep inside him for the longest time but it finally had surfaced. It had to, eventually. And that was why he had to leave. He had to protect those he loved most. He had to protect them from evil men using them to get to Kenshin. But most importantly he needed to protect them from himself.  
Kenshin slid his foot forward a step, then another, and another. It wasn't that hard. All he had to do was focus on the path before him and not think of the people he was leaving behind. He had to think of the dark night, of the full moon being his only light, of where he was going to go next. If he could keep these thoughts in his head he could make it.  
Fireflies. Fireflies were flying around him, lighting the path where the moon failed to do so. Was this a sign? He remembered watching the fireflies with Miss Kaoru once before. Miss Kaoru. Kenshin stopped walking and his gaze dropped to the ground. This was best for her. It was. She was so kind to him. Always. And how did he repay her? By stabbing her. By almost killing her. Kenshin reached out his arm and loosely caught one of the fireflies, entrapping it in a type of small cage he made with his fingers. He watched it flash its light and fly around, trying to escape what it thought was certain death.  
Kenshin opened his hand and let the firefly back into freedom. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh night air. Freedom. This could also be something to fill up his mind with. He was free to wander wherever he wanted. He didn't have to worry whether someone would wonder where he had gone. He didn't need to worry if anyone would be safe while he was gone. Not if he was free to wander. Free.  
Kenshin opened his eyes. His hand fell from the hilt of his reverse blade sword, which he had picked up on his way to the Kamiya dojo. It was sheathed, of course. And it would most likely stay sheathed for a while. Kenshin bowed his head. He stared sadly at the ground ahead of him, trying to get his thoughts straight. He listened intently to the chirping crickets and other animal noises that went on in these woods. These sounds helped him concentrate. Kenshin took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh.  
"Miss Kaoru," he whispered to the person behind him.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little boring and uneventful. I wanted to explain Kenshin's feelings a little more. I felt as though Kaoru's feelings were dominating greatly over Kenshin's. 


	5. Moonlight on the First Kiss

A/N: Ok so some people want Kaoru to die and others don't. Hmm. I think I know what I may do but we'll see.  
  
Chapter 5: Moonlight on the First Kiss  
  
Kaoru stood a little ways behind Kenshin, staring at his back.  
"Kenshin," she whispered.  
"Miss Kaoru I thought I told you to let me go," Kenshin replied softly.  
"Let you go?"  
Kaoru clenched her fists at her sides.  
"Let you go! Kenshin, I would try to let you go if I could! If I actually cared what you did to me! What you did to those people years ago! But I don't! I don't care Kenshin! There is no reason for you to leave!"  
Kaoru's fists unclenched and her arms hung weakly at her sides.  
"I know it wasn't you. I know you didn't mean it. I don't care about any of that. I don't want you to leave. If you leave now then I wouldn't be able to go on. I wouldn't be able to live. I would have to search for you for the rest of my days. Don't you see, Kenshin? Or are you that blind?"  
Kaoru bowed her head, tears falling to the ground. Kenshin turned around and looked at Kaoru.  
"Miss Kaoru."  
"Kenshin please say you'll stay."  
"That I cannot do."  
"Then let me come with you."  
"You may be put in danger again, Miss Kaoru, and I can't allow that to happen, that I can't."  
"I don't care. You would protect me. I could protect myself."  
"But what if I was the one going to cause you harm? Batoussai was released and he can be released again. What would you do if he was released?"  
"I would bring the Kenshin I know back. I would do anything to bring you back. I have to go with you. I have to be with you."  
"I don't want to have to leave you, Miss Kaoru, but it is something I must do to ensure everyone's safety."  
"I feel safer when you are near, Kenshin. If you go away I don't think I will feel safe, not for a second."  
"Sano and Yahiko will look after you and Miss Megumi."  
Kaoru clenched her fists again at her sides.  
"You are oblivious to this aren't you?!"  
Kenshin was a little taken aback.  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
"You have no idea how I am feeling do you?! Of course I can't blame you! Of course I can't let you go, Kenshin! Of course I can't watch you walk out of my life forever!"  
Kaoru was breathing heavily, Kenshin could see that. She slid her foot forward a step, then another, and another. Finally she was so close to Kenshin. She rested her forehead on his shoulder, tears staining his shirt, darkening the color, making it look almost like blood.  
"Of course I can't say goodbye. Not ever," she said softly. "Kenshin, I love you. I have for so long now. And you act like you don't know, that it isn't obvious. But it should be. I love you. That is why I can't let you go. Why I can't stand to see you leave. Why I have to go with you. Why you have to protect me."  
Kenshin bowed his head so it was almost level with Kaoru's. Tears continued to stream down her cheek and onto his shirt. He didn't move, though. His arms remained at his sides, her arms remained at her sides.  
"Miss Kaoru."  
Kaoru was afraid for what Kenshin had to say. How would he respond to this sudden bit of information? Her feelings were revealed, her secret found out. She was totally exposed. All she could do now was wait for his reply.  
"Miss Kaoru, I may have acted blind to this. Even to my own feelings for you. But this was so it would be easier to leave if the time came. And the time did come. So I had to pretend not to care, not to notice. But I did. I did. And, I love you, too. Miss Kaoru, I don't want to leave you."  
Kaoru tilted her head upwards and stared into Kenshin's face.  
"Then don't," she whispered.  
Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes. Tears began to form in his. The lightening bugs were flying around them, the moon's light splashed across their bodies. Kenshin leaned his face down towards Kaoru's. Both their eyes closed slowly as they drew closer to one another. Kenshin knew, when he finally felt the warmth and sweetness of Kaoru's lips on his own that he no longer could leave her. He had to take her with him. He had to do all in his power to protect her. Protect her from anything, including himself. 


	6. Fireflies and New Company

A/N: Sorry this is so late. I was on vacation. Thank you all for reviewing my fanfic. I'll try to keep it up to all your likings. I think I have an idea of how this will end so I am going to start pushing it in that direction. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring or whatever. I needed to add Sanosuke into this because he is there and going to be a rather important part in the end. It will get better in the next couple chapters, hopefully.  
  
Sanosuke walked slowly through the trees listening to the crunching of each step he took. He had watched Kaoru walk into the forest after Kenshin. She was going to bring him back, for all their sakes. Sanosuke couldn't sit back and let her do this on her own. So he went after her, to help bring Kenshin back. He was furious that Kenshin had stabbed Kaoru. But it hadn't been Kenshin, it had been Batoussai, the legendary manslayer. Even though Kaoru had been stabbed, even though one of his best friends had broken the trust that had been formed between everyone, Sanosuke wanted Kenshin to stay. In a way, Kenshin was like an idol or big brother to Sanosuke.  
He stopped. The wood was silent, except for some noises made by random animals every once in a while. Sanosuke's eyes went wide; he blinked. Ahead of him, standing in the moonlight, fireflies flashing around them, stood Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru's head was bent slightly upward and Kenshin's, slightly down. Their eyes were closed and their lips were touching. He waited until they pulled away from each other before speaking.  
"So I guess this means you're staying."  
Sanosuke leaned against a tree.  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked over at him a little surprised. Both of them blushed a little.  
"Actually I still can't stay, that I can't," Kenshin replied.  
Sanosuke opened his mouth in a little shock and some confusion.  
"But you and Kaoru."  
Kaoru blushed profusely.  
"If Kenshin stays then he will be killed," she explained. "That's why we have to go some place secluded where we can start over."  
"When are you planning on leaving?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"Sanosuke, you can't tell a single soul. If word got out where Kenshin could be found, officers would hunt him down."  
Sanosuke smirked. So they were leaving, alone, just the two of them. They were abandoning everyone, Megumi, Yahiko, Ayame, Suzume.  
"What do you plan to do about the dojo? And the others? Were you going to tell them before you left?" Sanosuke asked.  
"I'm leaving the dojo in your care, Sanosuke," Kaoru answered.  
Neither of them answered the last question, about the others. They had a right to know. They were Kenshin's and Kaoru's friends also. And what if something happened here that Sanosuke couldn't face himself? Kenshin would be gone. He wouldn't be able to help. He would be off with Kaoru, not worrying about any troubles they might be having. There was only one solution to this. Only one.  
"That will be a little hard, missy, leaving the dojo in my care. I'm coming along." Sanosuke smirked. "Not to mention those others who would surely want to keep us company." 


	7. A Moment on the Bridge

A/N: Alright, this will live up to the angst thing. Right now it isn't but just trust me.  
  
Sanosuke took a deep breath then slid open the door. He walked in and stood in the middle of the room, looking around.  
"Megumi?" he called.  
"I'll be right there," he heard a voice call back.  
Sanosuke sighed and continued to stand, waiting for her to arrive. A couple minutes later he heard footsteps approaching the room. Another door slid open and in walked Megumi. She slid the door shut behind her before approaching him.  
"Did you hurt yourself again?"  
Sanosuke chuckled at this, the first thing she said to him. The only times he ever came here was because he had been hurt. Now she seemed to assume that his arrival meant he was hurt.  
"No."  
"Oh. Well then what is it?"  
Megumi looked up into his eyes and Sanosuke looked back down into hers. He wasn't smiling. He gently touched her arm.  
"Well I need to tell you this somewhere private, where no one else can listen in."  
Megumi studied his face for a couple seconds before answering.  
"Alright. Follow me."  
She led Sanosuke out of the building and they walked together to the bridge.  
Once they made sure no one was near them, Megumi turned to Sanosuke and said, "What is it? Did something else happen?"  
"Well not exactly. It's just that Kenshin and Kaoru are planning to leave here. They want to go away."  
"But isn't Kenshin afraid something might happen to Kaoru? And she is too hurt to travel, when are they leaving?"  
"Well at first I guess he didn't want to take her along. But after they found out their true feelings for each other Kenshin couldn't say no. They plan to leave as soon as possible. But not without us."  
"Huh? What are you saying?"  
"I convinced them to allow just us to go with them. I mean, what if something happened here that I wouldn't be able to handle?"  
This was a rare moment. Sanosuke would never admit to anything besides Kenshin being able to defeat him. But instead of taking advantage of this situation, Megumi sighed. She knew that Sanosuke was being extremely serious and she needed to make a decision fast before Kenshin and Kaoru left.  
"Sanosuke." She spoke slowly. "I help out Dr. Gensai here. I can't just leave the patients to go away with you and Kenshin and Kaoru. I would need a stronger reason."  
Sanosuke was a little shocked but not quite. He knew that Megumi's patients and her job meant a lot to her. She had wanted to be a doctor for as long as he knew her. But if she stayed here he would most likely never see her again. A bunch of feelings washed over Sanosuke. Feelings of sadness, regret, worry, and then there was this heated feeling in his stomach. It felt like it wanted to burst out.  
"But, you may never see Kenshin and Kaoru again." He bowed his head. "I may never see you again."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Megumi said, smiling a little, "of course we will see each other again."  
"I wouldn't count on it. Kenshin and Kaoru plan to never return. And as for me, well if I return it might give away where Kenshin is somehow."  
Megumi's smile faded. What would it be like if she never saw any of them again? Could she really live without seeing any of them again? She couldn't be having these doubts. Her loyalty was to Dr. Gensai and her patients. This was what she wanted from the start.  
"Sanosuke," she whispered sadder than she realized, "I just can't."  
She turned and was about to walk away when she felt a hand grab her own. She gasped and turned around, looking up into Sanosuke's face.  
"Sanosuke," she whispered again.  
"Megumi, you have to come. What if something were to happen to you? No one would be here to help. I wouldn't be able to rid myself of the guilt."  
"Sanosuke you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
"I know you can. It's just," Sanosuke said, trailing off.  
"What is it?" Megumi encouraged.  
"I just don't want to see anything happen to you, Megumi. You mean too much to me."  
Megumi became suddenly aware that Sanosuke was still holding her hand. She blushed, looking down at their hands.  
"Sanosuke," she started.  
But her words were cut off. She felt a weight on her lips, her eyes shut tightly. She feared opening them and seeing what she already knew was true. Sanosuke kissing her. When the weight lifted from her lips she opened her eyes. Megumi stared into Sanosuke's eyes, looking a bit angry. Sanosuke was a little taken aback by her angry look. He at once released her hand and took a step back. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Megumi yelled.  
"Well," Sanosuke began slowly, "I think I love you."  
"That's what I thought!"  
Sanosuke's eyes went wide.  
"Erm, ok."  
Megumi turned around and looked down at the water running out from under the bridge. She turned back around after a couple minutes of silence, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Megumi?" Sanosuke said cautiously.  
"Now how am I supposed to stay here, Sanosuke? Now how am I supposed to tell you that my duty is here, my loyalty lies with my patients and Dr. Gensai, when you just told me you love me? Now how am I supposed to ignore my feelings for you now that I know they can be returned?"  
Sanosuke blinked a couple times. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He smiled a little as her features began to soften.  
"So does this mean," Sanosuke started.  
His words were cut off, his eyes closed immediately. Megumi's arms were wrapped around his neck, her lips on his. He wrapped his own arms around Megumi's waist. She released the bond formed at their lips a couple seconds later and looked at him.  
"Of course this does, you idiot. You've given me no choice now."  
Megumi smiled.  
"I would never be able to stay here and watch you leave now."  
Sanosuke smiled back at her. Their faces moved in close again and their lips touched. Moonlight was streaming over the bridge, casting their shadows onto the waters surface. 


	8. A New Beginning

A/N: Sorry about not updating in such a long time but I was at camp for four weeks. I tried to add this chapter before I went explaining that I was leaving but things got messed up. Sorry.  
  
Megumi trudged to the top of the hill where the others already stood. They had been traveling for a couple days already and everyone seemed a bit exhausted, wanting to find a place to stay put in. Megumi sighed as she reached the top and stood next to Sanosuke and Kaoru. Kenshin stood on the other side of Kaoru and Yahiko, on the other side of Sanosuke. They ended up having to bring him along, after he had showed up at the dojo right before they were leaving.  
Megumi's mouth dropped open in awe, along with the others, as she took in the sight. It was simply beautiful. Green stretched on as far as the eye could see. A little cabin stood at the edge of a forest and a little stream trickled in the background. The rising sun added to the affect, making the drops of dew sparkle and gleam. That sight made everyone believe they could stay here forever.  
Yahiko laughed and ran towards the cabin.  
"Come on."  
Sanosuke looked over at Megumi, smiling. She smiled back at him as he grabbed her hand and started racing towards the cabin after Yahiko. Kenshin and Kaoru stood where they were, still looking ahead.  
"It's wonderful, Kenshin," Kaoru said softly to him.  
Kenshin smiled at her and held her hand. They walked slowly towards the cabin after the others. Butterflies and birds took flight as everyone excitedly made their way to what would be their new home.  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said, halfway to the small house.  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru."  
"No one else knows about this place, right?"  
Kenshin smiled at her.  
"You have nothing to worry about, that you don't."  
Kaoru smiled back at Kenshin.  
"Alright."  
She sighed and leaned against his arm as they continued to walk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yahiko, stay closer to the house," Kaoru called.  
"Aw, come on Kaoru. Look at this place. How can I stay put at the cabin?"  
It was around noon, everyone had taken a nap so they would be rested for their first day in their new home. It was warm out, but not too warm. Just right. Sanosuke, Kaoru and Kenshin sat on the porch, Megumi was cooking some lunch, and Yahiko was running around. Everything was perfect, or at least seemed that way.  
"Lunch is served," Megumi called.  
"Alright!"  
Everyone ran inside to eat. The food tasted great, as always when Megumi cooked. The meal consisted of fish and rice balls. Not as much as everyone had wanted but just enough to fill them up. The fish had been caught in the nearby stream and the rice had been carried from Tokyo.  
After lunch consisted of relaxing some more. The real work would start the next day. The cabin still needed a bit of fixing up and it would be good to create a garden to grow fruits and vegetables in.  
That night, the stars shone extremely bright. Kaoru had lit some candles she had found and put them in the bedrooms. Everyone was sitting on the porch and enjoying the night view. Kenshin and Kaoru sat next to each other, holding hands. Megumi leaned against Sanosuke, who had his arms around her. Yahiko was dangling his feet off the porch and not paying any attention to anything but the night sky.  
"I'll be right back," Kaoru told Kenshin, and got up and went inside the house.  
A couple minutes later she came out with a camera and a stand.  
"Whoa, missy, what are you going to do with that thing?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Well, I wanted to capture this moment. It seems so perfect."  
"No way. I'm not getting my soul sucked outta me. Forget it."  
Kaoru sighed.  
"Sanosuke, this won't suck out your soul. Remember the last time you got your picture taken? It didn't do anything."  
"Hmph. Fine."  
Kaoru set up the camera and dragged a cord with her to where Kenshin sat. She took a seat next to him, holding his hand. Sanosuke still had his arms around Megumi, who still leaned against him. Yahiko still sat in the middle, dangling his feet.  
"Alright everyone, on the count of three. One, two, three."  
There was a loud click and a flash went off, blinding them for a couple seconds.  
"Hey, Kaoru, where did you find that thing anyway?" Yahiko asked, his vision slowly returning.  
"Oh, I found it inside when I was looking for some candles."  
After Kaoru put the camera back inside, everyone continued to enjoy the night for a little while longer. When it was time for bed, they went inside willingly. Kaoru and Megumi slept in one room, while the guys took another room. Everyone's head lay sleepily on the pillows, thinking either of the day they had had or the day that was to come with the rising sun. 


	9. A Wonderful Morning

Rested, Kaoru sat up and stretched. She had actually been awake for at least ten minutes but hadn't gotten up until now. She had feared that yesterday had just been a dream and if she sat up everything now good in her life would dissolve like a sugar cube. When Kaoru realized she had just been being silly she decided to start the day.  
A warm bath was a great way to greet the day. It woke Kaoru right up and gave her a refreshing, clean feeling. As she wrung her hair out over the sink, she smiled at the woman being reflected at her in the mirror. This was what life was all about, right here. Being happy. Kaoru wouldn't trade this feeling for anything.  
"Good morning, Megumi," Kaoru greeted when she returned to the women's room. Megumi was brushing out her hair and looking out the window at the morning sun spreading it's light across the beautiful plain.  
Megumi smiled at Kaoru as she turned around, and said, "Good morning indeed. I can't remember the last time I've been so happy."  
"That's really good to hear Megumi. Things seem to be playing out differently since we got here yesterday."  
Megumi nodded. "I think I will start breakfast after a quick bath."  
"Well then I think I will go and find some fresh fruit," Kaoru replied.  
She grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change, while Megumi got ready for a bath.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The bath had felt good to Megumi, the perfect thing in the morning. Nothing could compare to the mood she was now in as she carefully cut the fruit laying in front of her into pieces.  
Her mind was so occupied that she was startled to find an arm snaking around her stomach. Next she heard a soft voice in her ear.  
"Hey beautiful."  
Megumi smiled and turned around to face Sanosuke. He was smiling and suddenly everything felt too good to be true. She gave him a big hug, wanting to hold onto the moment.  
"Is everything fine?" Sanosuke asked when her grip tightened a little.  
"Wonderful," Megumi breathed. "Just wonderful."  
A smile was plastered to both of their faces, which they couldn't get rid of even if they tried. Sanosuke began to hum lightly in Megumi's ear and sway a little. Soon he was spinning Megumi around and then pulling her close again as he sang to music only heard in his head. Megumi giggled and their smiles only broadened.  
"Nice dancing."  
Clapping from the doorway caused Sanosuke to release Megumi and both of them to look in the direction of the sudden intrusion. Yahiko was laughing lightly, making Megumi blush. She turned back to the fruit as if nothing happened.  
"Good morning to you too, squirt," Sanosuke said, grinning.  
Yahiko brushed off the squirt comment and walked into the kitchen. Sanosuke looked back to Megumi and put a hand on her hip.  
"I'm going to go to the small town a couple miles away later, if there's anything you want."  
Megumi smiled as Sanosuke kissed her cheek and gave her hip a slight squeeze before departing from the room. 


	10. An Old Man's Conversation

The market was full of bustling people that afternoon. Sanosuke was barely able to squeeze through the crowds to get to certain stands and buy the food that he had to pick up. Finally, when he had everything he needed, he decided to buy a well-needed drink.  
"Hey, you don't look to be from around these parts."  
Sanosuke looked at the old man sitting next to him, his glass raised halfway to his mouth.  
"Well that might be because I'm not from around here." Sanosuke took a sip from the cup.  
"Alright, alright. I didn't mean nothing by it. It's just that we don't get a lot of out of towners around here, what with the dangerous gangs and such."  
Sanosuke raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Dangerous gangs?"  
The old man looked a little shocked. "You didn't know about the gangs that reside here? Whoa boy, you are gonna want to pack up your bags when I am finished telling you about them."  
Sanosuke smirked. "I doubt it but we'll see."  
"Right, well, the Sunami gang, they are famous for being the best pickpockets around. So, if I were you, I'd be careful around the marketplace. Everyday at least fifty people end up losing their money to the Sunami gang."  
"Yeah? Well I could take them on. They don't sound so tough."  
"My, aren't we the cocky one."  
"Hm." Sanosuke smirked.  
"Well, I think I'll just continue on. The second gang is the Wakaba girls. They lure unsuspecting men into desolate places in town with their beauty and rob them blind. Sometimes they will even kill the men."  
"I'm not worried about them either. I have a girl back home and nothing or no one would be able to change my feelings for her."  
"Aw, that's really poetic, sonny."  
Sanosuke raised an eyebrow.  
"But if that's true, you might want to watch out for the last gang, the Hinageshi brothers. They are said to live on the outskirts of the village. What they do is truly horrible indeed."  
Sanosuke seemed a little more interested in this gang. He watched and listened to the old man intently as he told about these foul people.  
"The Hinageshi brothers are said to come upon women, rape them, and then kill them. But it is simply horrible the stories that are told from victims families on how the bodies of their daughters, wives, and sisters were found."  
Sanosuke was now deep in thought. The old man said the Hinageshi brothers lived outside the village, and what they did to women, Sanosuke shut his eyes tightly in frustration. He would have to tell Kenshin right away. They were going to have to put much protection around Kaoru and Megumi. Sanosuke didn't want anything to happen to either of them.  
"Are you alright there, sonny?"  
Sanosuke snapped back to reality. The old man was waving a hand in front of his face, as if to snap him out of the trance he had been dragged into.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He set his cup onto the counter and stood up. "Thanks old man. See ya around."  
"Goodbye," the old man called after Sanosuke as he walked towards the door.  
Sanosuke slid the door open and stepped out into the bright afternoon sunlight, the bags of food were in his hands. He walked quickly back towards the cottage, thoughts of the terrible Hinageshi brothers still floating around in his mind.  
  
A/N: Sorry if that gang thing was messed up. There will be a purpose for it coming up soon. 


	11. Sunset and Unexpected Watchers

That evening was turning out to be very nice, although it was getting a bit chillier. Dinner had been great; the food from the market place had made a great meal, with leftovers. But as the sun began to set and shadows began to engulf everything, Kenshin and Kaoru didn't want to think about anything that happened earlier, even though none had been bad.  
"That's it Yahiko," Kaoru commented. She watched as Yahiko swung his wooden sword again.  
Kenshin sat on the house porch off to the side, watching Kaoru give Yahiko a lesson. Even through the circumstances that had occurred, Yahiko still had to take lessons. He wasn't going to get off easily.  
"Good job. You can take a break now."  
Yahiko sighed with relief. He walked into the house to get a glass of water, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone outside to enjoy the sunset. There was a long silence; neither of the two knew what to say, which made Kaoru blush a little. Instead of looking at the man she loved, she turned her gaze to the sun that was sinking behind the hills. She shivered with the oncoming night. Who knew it could get cold so sudden?  
"Better keep warm, Miss Kaoru. You wouldn't want to catch a cold, that you wouldn't." Kenshin put an arm around her and pulled her close.  
His body heat radiated to her, making her warm. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Kenshin's chest. This was nice. It was perfect. Kaoru was so happy everything was working out. Things had started bad, that was true, but now, just look. They were cuddled close against the chill night air. This was what Kaoru had longed for since she had met the wanderer. Now he was here, with her, he was hers, and she was his. Nothing would change that. Nothing.  
"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked.  
"Huh?" Kaoru didn't know what Kenshin could mean, but then she realized that she was crying silently. Why was she crying? "Oh, it's nothing. Really." Kaoru quickly wiped the tears away.  
"Are you sure, Miss Kaoru?"  
Kaoru sighed. Was she sure nothing was wrong? Some thoughts had been tugging at the back of her mind, saying this was too good to be true. But it was true, it was happening.  
"I was just thinking about everything we have been through. With all the terrible things that have happened in the past, this just seems out of place. It's like the eye of the tornado, the calm before the storm." She hugged Kenshin tighter and buried her face in his chest. "I don't want this to ever end. I have never been happier in my life. Knowing you are here with me is all I need to give me strength."  
Kenshin looked down at her silently. He took a step back, startling Kaoru. Kenshin stared down into her eyes, tears starting to blur her vision.  
"Kaoru, nothing is going to ruin what we have created, I'll make sure of that. I love you."  
Kenshin leaned down and kissed Kaoru. She flung her arms around Kenshin's neck and kissed him back. This was a perfect moment, one that could not be ruined by anything. The kiss ended and Kenshin hugged Kaoru tight, close. Kaoru clung to him, silent tears of happiness sliding down her soft cheeks.  
"I love you too," she whispered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi walked through the grassy field, holding hands. The sun was beginning to set and it was going to be beautiful. Sanosuke looked at the side of Megumi's face silently and smiled. How could one individual be so beautiful? Sanosuke found himself chuckling about this. He had turned into such a big sap since he let out his feelings for Megumi.  
"What's so funny?" Megumi asked, smiling at Sanosuke.  
"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful you look."  
"And you find that funny?" Megumi asked, a little angry.  
Sanosuke laughed at this.  
"You are so insensitive," Megumi roared. She gave him a hard shove, which knocked him off balance.  
Sanosuke staggered a couple steps away from her, still laughing. Megumi was now laughing at how she was able to make him move.  
"Come here." Sanosuke trotted over to Megumi to envelope her in a big hug. Instead, he tripped over some loose ground and fell onto Megumi. They both landed on the ground. Megumi giggled at Sanosuke's clumsiness, which he didn't find funny. He hovered above Megumi, looking down into her laughing face. Now it was just impossible to keep a straight face. He began to laugh too.  
After a couple minutes of nonstop laughter, the two took a deep breath and sighs of relief.  
"That was not funny," Sanosuke finally said, smiling.  
"Yes it was." Megumi smiled up at him.  
"Ok, maybe just a little."  
Megumi laughed and looked up into Sanosuke's face. She loved him so much. Her smile slowly faded.  
"What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Nothing. Really." She gave him a quick reassuring smile.  
Sanosuke looked down seriously into Megumi's eyes. He pushed aside a stray hair away from her eyes then leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, slowly stretching her arms around his neck. They were unaware of the sun now almost set, unaware that they were still lying in the long grass, unaware of what unexpected visitors may be watching them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That one, brother, I want her."  
Two men sat as silently and still as could be. They watched the man in white trip and bring him and the woman to the ground.  
"Be patient. She will be yours. She will be both of ours."  
The two snickered. This one was going to be fun, they could already tell. Not only was this woman the most beautiful out of all the ones they had spied on, but she also had a lot of spirit. The struggle she would put up would be worth it alone. 


	12. Tell the Girls

"Hmm. We're going to have to watch out for them, that we are," Kenshin replied.  
Sanosuke had finished telling him about the Hinageshi brothers. Kenshin had reacted exactly how Sanosuke thought he would.  
"Who knows where they are. We have to be careful with the girls around," Sanosuke said.  
"Yes. Perhaps it would be to our advantage to have someone keep watch over them?" Kenshin suggested.  
"Yeah, and we shouldn't let them leave the place unless one of us is with them," Sanosuke added in.  
"Good idea."  
"Now, who's going to be the one to tell the girls?"  
Sanosuke and Kenshin looked at each other.  
"Sano, I'll let you do the honors," Kenshin said, his voice cracking a little, smiling at Sanosuke.  
"Oh no Kenshin, you aren't letting me do this alone. Both of us are going to tell them."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"WHAT!?"  
Apparently the girls weren't too happy with this news, just as Kenshin and Sanosuke had expected.  
"Calm down. We are only enforcing this for your safety," Sanosuke tried.  
"Yeah, but we don't even know if these guys really exist!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
"I have good sources."  
"I wouldn't exactly call an old man who you've never met before a good source, Sanosuke!" Megumi roared.  
"Please, just listen," Kenshin said, trying to calm them down. "This is for the best, that it is."  
"Kenshin, locking us up is not for the best," Kaoru said.  
Sanosuke and Kenshin sighed. This had been a very bad idea. It might have gone better if it had been after lunch when they told them. But there wasn't much to be done now, they had already said everything.  
"What's with all the noise?" Yahiko asked, walking into the room. He had gone to get a bucket of water from a stream a little ways away.  
"Sanosuke and Kenshin have just been explaining how we are supposed to stay locked up now that they believe there are some psycho rappers on the loose," Megumi explained, her arms crossed over her chest. She side glanced at Sanosuke.  
"Oh, if that's all." Yahiko crossed the room to sit down.  
"If that's all? They are trying to take away our freedom here Yahiko," Kaoru said.  
Yahiko shrugged. "Whatever."  
"Alright, alright," Sanosuke said, not wanting Kaoru to do anything drastic, "I've got another idea."  
"Fine. Let's hear this big change of yours."  
"You can go outside but have to stay close to the house if you are alone. And Kenshin and I don't have to be there. Yahiko should at least be with you if you intend to go somewhere."  
"What? Don't you go dragging me into this Sanosuke," Yahiko said.  
"Sano, I don't know if that is such a good idea," Kenshin said in a low voice.  
"Of course it's a good idea." Sanosuke leaned into Kenshin so only he could hear. "And plus it will get the girls off our backs."  
Kenshin smiled. "Alright then."  
"So what do you girls say?"  
Megumi and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment. "I guess its ok. That's probably the best suggestion you are going to give us anyway."  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed to have no importance. It kinda does. You'll see. 


	13. The Beginning of the End

The tension had decreased immensely by late that afternoon. Things had been discussed a little further, and everyone now understood what everyone's intentions had been. Megumi and Kaoru were now in the kitchen getting ready to start preparing dinner. Yahiko was sitting on the porch with Sanosuke and Kenshin.  
Sanosuke stood up abruptly, making Kenshin and Yahiko watch him. "I think I'll go see how the girls are doing." With that said, Sanosuke walked inside and into the kitchen, leaving Kenshin and Yahiko staring after him.  
"Kaoru, could you please hand me that knife." Megumi pointed toward the object across the kitchen.  
"Sure thing," Kaoru said, crossing over to get it.  
Sanosuke entered and walked over to Megumi. He placed his hand her hip, startling her a little.  
"Sanosuke, you have to stop doing that," she said, blushing. Kaoru was looking over at them, blushing a little herself.  
"Here you are Megumi." Kaoru handed her the knife. "I think I will go clean up then see where Kenshin and Yahiko are." Kaoru left, leaving Megumi and Sanosuke alone together.  
"I can't help that I am madly in love with you," Sanosuke said.  
Megumi blushed some more. "Oh please."  
"It's the truth."  
Megumi cleared her throat. "So are you going to get the fish now?" she asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah, I'll go. I just wanted to see if you were ready for them or not," Sanosuke replied.  
"I've been ready."  
"Apparently."  
Sanosuke wrapped his arms around Megumi, hugging her from behind. The knife fell from Megumi's grip, clinking to the hard surface. He buried his face into her sweet smelling hair and nuzzled her neck and shoulder.  
"What's this for?" she asked, smiling.  
"Do I need a reason?" he asked, his eyes closed and not moving.  
"No." Megumi turned around and put her hands on Sanosukes shoulders. She looked up into his face. "Of course you don't. It's just nice." She hugged him, closing her eyes, and leaning her head against his chest.  
"Nice?" Sanosuke buried his face in her hair again. "What, exactly, is nice?"  
"I don't know. The feeling that you're here for me, that you love me and I love you, that I can depend on you."  
"Oh, Megumi," he sighed. "I promise I'll always be here for you, always. You can always depend on me, there's no need to worry. I will always take care of you, always protect you, always love you. That I promise." He pulled her closer into his arms. "I love you too much to ever let anything bad happen to you."  
Megumi smiled, tears starting in her still closed eyes. "You have no idea how good that is to hear. And I'll always be here for you, Sanosuke. I will always try my hardest to not let you down." Megumi took a step back to look into Sanosuke's eyes, a couple tears streaming down her cheeks. "And I will always, with all my heart, love you."  
Sanosuke smiled and wiped the tears away with his finger. Then he bent down and kissed Megumi softly. He pulled her into another hug when the kiss was over. After a little while of silence Sanosuke slowly released her. He smiled down at her.  
"Well. Time to go get those fish." He started to leave the room but stopped. He turned and looked at Megumi, who was looking after him. "And Megumi, don't forget the rice in the cupboard." With one last smile Sanosuke took off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Really, Kaoru, I've got everything covered in here. Go sit with Kenshin."  
"But I agreed to help you with dinner. I feel like I am abandoning you or something," Kaoru argued.  
Megumi turned around and looked at her. "Then go pick some flowers for the table or something."  
"Alright, that's what I'll do then." Kaoru turned and left the room. She walked out the front door and started down the porch steps.  
"Where are you going, Miss Kaoru?"  
She turned around and smiled at Kenshin. He was sitting very silently on the porch with Yahiko.  
"Megumi told me to pick some flowers for the table for dinner."  
"But our agreement was that you weren't to go off on your own, that is was."  
"Well then come with me," she suggested smiling.  
Kenshin smiled and stood slowly. He walked over to Kaoru. "Yahiko, please watch Miss Megumi. We shall be back shortly."  
"Fine. See you two later," Yahiko called from his position on the porch. Kenshin smiled and walked on with Kaoru.  
A little ways away, where Yahiko couldn't see, they entwined their fingers with one another's.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you know about the second man, brother?"  
"No, how would I?"  
Two figures sat huddled in the long grass, watching the small, dilapidated house. They had been farther back before the man in white had left, then they had started forward. But then a second man stood from the porch. He had been so motionless, so quiet that neither of them had known he was there. But now he was leaving with that other woman. Now she was alone.  
They watched the kid get up and walk inside. Oh yes. The kid. He wasn't going to be a problem, but then again, the men probably wouldn't have been a problem either. It was only better this way that they were gone. Things would go smoother. Smooth was good.  
"Shouta, it is time to make our move."  
"Right."  
The two brothers slowly moved in towards the house, being careful to watch out for anyone who might still be there that they did not know about. The men would most likely be back soon. No way, they would leave their woman alone with a kid for long. This was going to be fun, a race against time in a way. The game was on.  
  
A/N: Sorry if that was a bit, or maybe a lot, sappy. 


	14. Spilt Blood

The knife tapped lightly against the hard surface, the tomato getting cut into think slices. Megumi watched the knife move although her mind was a bit elsewhere. Yahiko was in the other room so Megumi was left in silence, able to contemplate her thoughts alone.  
When her and Sanosuke had been alone something had seem a little amiss. They had been talking like something was going to happen. Megumi had felt it. She had been the one to bring it up. Something was tugging at the back of her mind. It just seemed like something big was going to happen today.  
Megumi heard the front door open. Was Sanosuke already back with the fish? Or maybe Kenshin and Kaoru were back. No, they had only left a minute ago.  
"Sanosuke is that you?" Megumi called, still cutting the tomato. "That was pretty fast with the fish."  
No one answered. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards the kitchen. But there were two sets, two sets of heavy footsteps. Megumi turned around to face whoever had entered the house, not knowing what to think. The two men standing in the doorway did not make Megumi feel any better. They were grinning at her, but those weren't just any grins. Megumi knew to be frightened.  
"Hello there, missy," one of them said. The other one began to laugh.  
Megumi glanced quickly between both of them. The one that had talked first, he was a bit more built and taller than the other, began to advance towards her.  
"Now if you do everything we tell you, you won't get hurt." He took another step towards her. "Actually I don't know if that's entirely true." He grinned.  
Megumi's mind was racing. She did the only thing she thought to do. She quickly turned around, grabbed the knife that she had been using to cut the tomatoes with, then turned back around to face the intruders. Megumi held the knife out in front of her.  
The man closest to her held up his hands as if she were holding a more violent weapon. "Now be careful with that. We didn't want to resort to any violence. Well not any right away."  
"What do you want?"  
"You."  
Megumi gasped and ran towards one of the windows. She quickly began to open it. The man closest to her ran to her and grabbed her from behind. Megumi screamed and struggled to get free.  
"Megumi! What's wrong?"  
Megumi heard Yahiko's shouts and heard quick footsteps coming towards the kitchen.  
'Please stay away. Please don't come,' Megumi thought. 'Just stay away Yahiko.'  
Yahiko peered into the kitchen and gasped at the sight. Megumi was trying to break free of a large guys grasp and a smaller man was standing near them watching with a strange grin on his face.  
"Yahiko! Run!" Megumi yelled.  
"Get the kid, Shouta," the big man said.  
The smaller man, named Shouta, turned around and started for Yahiko.  
"I'm not going to abandon you Megumi!" Yahiko called and ran out of the kitchen. He headed for where he had left his wooden sword in the other room. Shouta followed him. Yahiko grabbed his wooden sword and turned to face the man. He was hit across the room and landed against the wall. Yahiko hadn't known how close Shouta had been to him but apparently he had been on his tail the whole time. Yahiko got slowly to his feet and ran at the man with his wooden sword in front of him.  
Shouta dodged Yahiko's charge, but Yahiko quickly turned around and struck him on the back as hard as he could, the wooden sword breaking in two. The man let out a yelp of pain and fell to his knees. The two were still, catching their breaths, but then Shouta began to laugh.  
"Stupid kid." He stood slowly and then drew out a sword from its sheath. Yahiko gasped as he saw it, which made the man laugh. Before Yahiko could realize what was going on Shouta ran at him with his sword out front. Yahiko didn't have any time to move, the man was too fast.  
Yahiko gasped in pain as he felt the cold steel slice through his skin. Then it was sliding out of him. Yahiko looked at the sword. Was that his blood on it? He looked down at the wound in his gut. Blood was slowly pouring out of it. Yahiko staggered backwards into the hall. He fell against the wall feeling helpless.  
'I have to help Megumi,' Yahiko thought. 'Kenshin trusted me with her safety and I won't let him down.' Yahiko inched his way along the wall towards the open doorway, which would lead into the kitchen, where Megumi was. He heard some footsteps coming slowly towards him, but they seemed distant. He knew they were coming towards him but why did they seem so distant?  
Shouta slowly rose his sword above Yahiko. "Bye, bye kid." He brought it down on Yahiko's back. Yahiko gasped then fell limply to the ground, blood forming a small lake around him. Shouta removed his sword from Yahiko's back and walked into the kitchen without sheathing it or wiping off the blood.  
His brother now had Megumi turned around and pinned against the wall, the knife was still dangling in her hand though. She looked to the sword that hung in his hand at his side. Apparently she saw the blood on it because tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Honjo, the kid has been taken care of." He grinned.  
A tear rolled down Megumi's cheek. Not Yahiko.  
"Perfect. Good work, brother."  
Brother? Were these . . . ? Megumi's thoughts trailed off. She had to get free. Taking Honjo off guard she kicked him hard in the shin, making him loosen his grip and free one of her hands. Luckily it was the hand with the knife in it. Megumi struck out with the knife, slicing Honjo across the cheek.  
"Shit!" He let go of her and turned away. That wound had come too close to his eye.  
Megumi ran as fast as she could towards the doorway even though Shouta was blocking it. She rammed the knife as hard as she could into Shouta's chest and ran past him. She fell against the wall in the hall that was opposite the doorway. Megumi gasped as she saw Yahiko laying motionless on the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Why was this happening? How could people be so cruel?  
"Stupid bitch."  
Megumi looked over to the doorway. The two brothers were now standing there.  
"That was a very naughty thing to do," Honjo said grinning.  
"Please, you don't have to do this," Megumi said.  
"Yes we do. You're just too damn pretty."  
Shouta started laughing as Honjo picked up Megumi. Megumi struggled to get loose but he held her tighter then ever. They were walking to the bedroom. NO! Megumi couldn't let this happen. Sanosuke. What would Sanosuke think? She needed. She wanted him here with her, to save her, to protect her.  
"We are going to have lots of fun."  
NO! NO!  
"SANOSUKE!!!!!!" 


	15. Placing the Blame

A/N: Yes, EMOD shall help us. Could I also get one of those Satan's that sit on your shoulder and whisper evil plans into your ear? And don't worry about the government. They see soon enough that they should have never made any conspiracies because when you become ruler of the universe they will run for their sad little lives. Anywho, on with the story!!!!!!  
  
Sanosuke whistled to himself as he made his way back home, five dead fish hanging from a line held in one of his hands. He couldn't wait to walk in the door and call out for Megumi. He would make sure to give her a big kiss. Sanosuke grinned. He was getting soft. But only Megumi could do that to him.  
As the small house came into view he quickened his pace. Maybe tomorrow they should all go down by the river and have lunch there. That would be nice. Sanosuke was barely aware of the creaking porch steps under his feet, his mind so full he thought it would burst. A grin formed on his face as he reached the door.  
"Honey, I'm-" Sanosuke gasped. The door banged against the wall before coming to a stop and adding to the silence.  
Yahiko. What was he doing on the floor? Sanosuke slowly approached him. Blood. So much blood. He bent down and looked at Yahiko's pale, lifeless face.  
"No." How had this happened? Where was Megumi? A wave of fear washed over him.  
"Megumi!" he called frantically. He ran into the kitchen. It was a mess. A bowl of rice was tipped over onto the floor and a tomato sat on the counter as if it had been being prepared only moments before. "Megumi!"  
Sanosuke stopped and stood silently looking at the ground. More blood. Was it Yahiko's? He slowly followed the trail this blood made, being led into the hall and towards the bedroom. Each heavy step seemed to take an eternity, until finally he reached the door. His hand shook as he reached out towards it, the other hand clenched the line of fish tightly. Slowly he slid the door open, not knowing what to think.  
The fish fell to the ground, Sanosuke's hand was hanging limply at his side. Megumi lay face down on one of the beds, the covers revealing bare skin to her lower back. There was blood. Blood stained sheets; blood on the ground. Sanosuke ran to the side of the bed and knelt down beside Megumi's motionless figure. He reached out to touch her bare shoulder, but drew back, biting back tears.  
"Megumi, what happened to you?" Sanosuke asked the silent corpse. "Who did this? Where was Kenshin to protect you?"  
Sanosuke swallowed, still fighting back the tears. "Where was I?" He could no longer contain them. The tears streamed down his cheeks silently.  
He reached out and gently pushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, there was a solemn expression on her face, she was pale, but still beautiful. Why hadn't he been here? Why did he have to go get the dinner? He should have been here, with her. But Kenshin was here. He should have protected her. Why had he left her here alone with Yahiko?  
"No," Sanosuke whispered. He kissed her cheek, some of his tears staining her soft skin. "No. MEGUMI!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Insects buzzed around the air, flowers filled the atmosphere with their sweet aroma; the sun would start to set soon. Kenshin and Kaoru walked hand in hand back towards the house. A basket full of freshly picked flowers hung around Kaoru's free arm. The couple walked in a comfortable silence, taking in their surroundings.  
The steps creaked lightly as they ascended to the front door together slowly. Before turning to the front door Kenshin and Kaoru faced each other smiling. Kenshin leaned down and kissed Kaoru. She continued to smile at him as he took a step back after the display of emotion. She then turned to open the door, gasping to find it partly open already.  
"Stand back," Kenshin ordered. Kaoru stepped behind Kenshin as he silently, slowly pushed the door all the way open. "Sano? Miss Megumi? Yahiko?"  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed. She ran inside and knelt by Yahiko's dead body.  
Kenshin gasped and stood in the doorway. Who had done this? Why would someone have done this? Where were the others? Kenshin walked next to Kaoru. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.  
"Kenshin, he's dead." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Miss Kaoru." Kenshin bowed his head. Kaoru stood and put her arms around him. A tear silently fell onto his shoulder. Suddenly Kenshin gasped and shoved Kaoru into the wall opposite him. A white figure flew into Kenshin, knocking him back to the front door.  
"Sano, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked, regaining his balance.  
Sanosuke flew at Kenshin again, his fist ready to make contact with the target. Kenshin jumped out of the way, the missing blow causing a giant hole to form in the floor.  
"Sano, stop this! Do you even know what you are doing?" Kenshin tried reasoning with him again.  
"I know perfectly well what I'm doing," Sanosuke replied harshly. Again he ran at Kenshin, who dodged his fist. Sanosuke punched through the wall to the kitchen.  
"Sano, what happened here?"  
Sanosuke breathed heavily as he turned and faced Kenshin. "You left. You left and they died! Megumi is dead because of you!" 


	16. Distant Echoes

Kenshin jumped out of the way as Sanosuke rushed at him.  
"Sano, please stop," Kenshin begged.  
Sanosuke ran at him again.  
"Sanosuke, Kenshin is not to blame for this. You have to stop," Kaoru chimed in.  
"Stay out of this, Kaoru," Sanosuke hissed. "He shouldn't have gone. He should have stayed here."  
Sanosuke charged Kenshin. Kaoru's hands clenched into fists.  
"You're nothing but a hypocrite. If I remember correctly it was you who came up with the idea that Yahiko would be able to protect Megumi and me," Kaoru complained to Sanosuke.  
He brushed off her comment and continued to try and attack Kenshin. Kenshin jumped away from Sanosuke and faced him with his head bowed.  
"Sano, I am sorry for what I have to do, that I am. But you leave me no choice. I must defend myself."  
Kenshin drew his reverse blade sword from its sheath and stood in a defensive position. Sanosuke growled lightly and ran at Kenshin. With a swipe that didn't even hit him, Sanosuke was thrown off his feet by the power of Kenshin's swing. He was thrown into the wall, which cracked under the force, causing Sanosuke to break through it and land in the kitchen. Kenshin stared at him through the large hole that was made.  
Sanosuke groaned and got slowly to his feet, using the counter to help him stand. He breathed heavily and stared at the surface. That was when he saw it. The knife. He wasn't going to be able to defeat Kenshin with just his bare hands, he now realized that. But a knife. It would make a difference.  
Sanosuke picked up the object and hid it from view. He had to wait for the right moment to reveal his weapon. He turned around and staggered a couple steps forward. Then, as if he suddenly had renewed strength, Sanosuke ran at Kenshin. Kenshin was quick to react. Again he sliced his sword through the air, making Sanosuke fly through another wall and landing safely outside.  
"Please stay in here, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, his head bowed and walking outdoors.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything as she watched Kenshin leave. She knew she wouldn't be able to live up to Kenshin's request. She had to look out for him and staying inside wasn't going to do that. But first she wanted to check on Megumi. She wanted to see how bad the sight was.  
She walked quietly towards the bedroom, distant noises of the battle continuing outside echoing into her ears. When she reached the room her hand began to tremble as she reached out to slide the door open.  
Kaoru gasped when she saw the woman lying pale and motionless. Was this really Megumi? It didn't seem real. She walked in and knelt by Megumi's side. This was her. This was real. Kaoru clasped her hands together as if in prayer and bowed.  
"Megumi, may you rest in eternal blissful peace," she whispered softly. She got up a minute later and made her way outside.  
What she saw made her gasp. Kenshin was holding his right arm, his reverse blade sword hanging limply in his hand, and Sanosuke-. Sanosuke was holding a kitchen knife, blood dripping from the end of it. When had he gotten a knife?  
She saw Sanosuke run at Kenshin again who wasn't as quick to get out of the way. The knife streaked by his cheek, causing more blood to be spilt.  
'KENSHIN!' Kaoru thought. She didn't have the strength to speak. But she couldn't just stand there. Sanosuke was going in for the kill now. She had to do something. Kenshin was going to die! So Kaoru did the only thing she could think of.  
  
The steel was cold and the pain unbearable. But then again, she had already experience this, with Kenshin. No, not Kenshin. Kenshin was the man she had come to love, it was Batoussai who had stabbed her. And now, this time, it was Sanosuke. Kaoru felt the blade slide out of her lower left shoulder, right above her heart. She heard Sanosuke's surprised quick breaths as clear as day. She felt herself falling backwards, landing into strong, supportive arms. So familiar. She looked up into his face, his beautiful face.  
"Kaoru." His voice sounded so close. "Kaoru, can you hear me?"  
'Yes,' she thought. 'Yes I can hear you.'  
"Hold on. Just hold on." Kenshin's voice was nothing but distant echoes now. Just distant echoes.  
'I'll hold on forever, my love,' she thought.  
Her vision was going black. Everything was fading into the distance. It was becoming harder to breath. Her chest was rising and falling slower than normal. Her body was numb. She plunged into darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kenshin slowly, gently set Kaoru on the grass. He stood and faced Sanosuke with his head bowed. Sanosuke had regained himself from his astonishment of stabbing Kaoru. It wasn't his fault. She just got in the way. If she hadn't then she would still be alive and Kenshin would be the one dead. Then everything would be fine.  
Sanosuke gripped the knife tighter in his hand. He wasn't going to give up, he was so close to the kill now, just because Kaoru went and got herself killed.  
"Why?"  
Sanosuke growled a little and glared at Kenshin. "You aren't blaming this on me! It's not my fault she was stupid and ran in front of my knife!"  
"Stupid. Stupid! The only one who is stupid here is you, Sano!" The voice was lower, more gruff. It wasn't Kenshin any longer.  
The red haired man who now stood in front of Sanosuke lifted his head to reveal golden yellow eyes shining with fury. Batoussai had been unleashed . . . again. 


	17. Take My Hand

The colors were changing in the sky, and Sanosuke and Batoussai stood still facing each other.  
"If you want a fight, let's fight," Batoussai said, staring coldly with his golden yellow eyes at Sanosuke. "But I will offer no sympathy."  
"Fine by me," Sanosuke answered. "I would expect no less of you, so expect no less of me."  
Sanosuke ran at Batoussai, his knife wielded in front of him. Batoussai moved out of the way when Sanosuke lunged at him, just to be sliced across the chest with a regained blow. Batoussai slid his finger across the dripping blood coming from his wound and held it up to his mouth. In a movement that highly disturbed Sanosuke, Batoussai licked the blood clean off his finger.  
"Yummy," he growled. Batoussai flipped the blade of his sword so it was now normal and lashed out at Sanosuke with it, just scratching his right cheek. Sanosuke stepped back as he continued to strike out at him.  
Sanosuke stood breathlessly away from Batoussai, blood dripping from a wound in his arm and a cut across his torso.  
"My turn," he said hoarsely. With a bit of a battle cry Sanosuke rushed at Batoussai. His attacks were easily dodged, the new wounds made him slower. Batoussai lashed out at him, causing Sanosuke to jump back. With a final attack he hoped would end this fight once and for all, Sanosuke gathered all his strength and ran at Batoussai, one last time.  
Batoussai smirked, and when Sanosuke was close enough, he swung his sword with all his might through the air. The force of the swing caused Sanosuke to be thrown through a couple walls of the house. Batoussai walked slowly inside and, following the destruction made by the last blow, tracked Sanosuke down.  
The site that beheld him when he opened the door caused too much emotion for Kenshin that Batoussai could not stand it.  
"Kenshin," Sanosuke breathed.  
His eyes shot open wide, now his normal purple shade. It was Kenshin again, he was back to normal. He gasped, unable to breath, unable to think. Sanosuke lay impaled on a piece of wood, a puddle of blood was beginning to form.  
"Kenshin," he breathed again. "Kenshin I am so sorry." His voice was weak, almost inaudible. "I was wrong. I deserve this fate." He smirked. "I guess I was just trying to place the blame for-for her death on someone other then myself. I couldn't live with myself if I had known it was really me who she entrusted to protect her and didn't."  
Kenshin couldn't say a word. There was nothing he could say. Yahiko, Megumi, and Kaoru, his beloved Kaoru, were dead. Now Sanosuke lay dying on the floor. It wasn't real. It couldn't be.  
Sanosuke hissed in pain, spitting up some blood that flowed down the side of his chin, as he removed the wooden stick that was in his torso. He tossed it sluggishly aside when it was finally out and scooted a couple inches closer to where Megumi lay dead. When he had completed this he let out a breath of relief and lay back. His body felt so heavy and his muscles so weak. The room was beginning to fade out of vision. Everything was going white.  
"Sanosuke?"  
He blinked as if trying to make out who said his name better.  
"Sanosuke."  
"Me-Megumi?" She was there, in his sight, looking more beautiful then ever. He smiled. "Megumi."  
"Look at you. You were in another fight, weren't you?" She smiled, her beautiful smile, at him.  
"Yes," he replied, "yes, it was a bad fight. One that should have never occurred."  
"Well what's done is done," she said softly.  
"Megumi?" Sanosuke said.  
"Yes?" she replied sweetly.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"I broke my promises I made to you. I wasn't here for you, I wasn't able to care for and protect you. You weren't able to depend on me and that's why you-"  
"Shhhh, it's all right. You couldn't help it. It's all in the past. Now is what is truly important. Now we will be together forever," she soothed.  
Sanosuke smiled and let out a large breath. "I like that."  
Megumi reached out her hand to Sanosuke. "Now take my hand, love. I will lead you to salvation." She smiled.  
Sanosuke slowly, weakly stretched his hand up to hers. "Yes, I'll go with you. Lead and I will follow, to the ends of the Earth. I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
The words echoed in his mind as his vision started to fade into darkness. Megumi, he was going to be with Megumi. He was going to repent for his sins, move on to a better place, with Megumi. He smiled at this and let out his last breath of air. His hand slowly fell to the ground as his life drained out of him. He was at peace now, resting forever with those who had learned his fate before him. He was with Megumi now. 


	18. Tears of Blood

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. The story has finally come to an end. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and didn't think my writing was too bad. My friend and I are thinking of making a story, which will be a takeoff on one of these scenes. But it will not be a serious story. Basically it will be a humorous crazy story. So look for it if you want. And thank you all for reviewing my story.  
  
Kenshin looked down at Kaoru. She was peaceful, beautiful. Tears started stinging his eyes. He should have been more careful with her; she shouldn't have died. Kenshin thought back to all that they had been through. No one, especially her, should have dealt with all that. But she wouldn't have to anymore.  
Tears splattered onto her pale skin and rolled off. The tears mixed with her blood, tears of blood. Kenshin leaned down and kissed her forehead. He reached over and grabbed the knife, the weapon used to kill Kaoru, that Sanosuke had dropped. He wanted to be with Kaoru. He didn't want a life without her. This was the only way. Kenshin looked at the faces of his dead friends. Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru. He would be joining them soon.  
Kenshin raised the knife into the air, the blade pointed to his chest, his heart. One quick motion and it would be done, his life would be ended. There would be pain but only for a little while. Then it would go away, and he would see them again. All of them. Kaoru.  
The knife dropped to the floor. Kenshin bowed his head, tears streaming down his cheeks more frequently now. Why couldn't he do it? This is what he wanted, to be with her again. It didn't seem right if he was the one to live, the one to go on. It had been all his fault this had happened. If he hadn't turned into Batoussai, if he hadn't almost killed Kaoru, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have come to this wretched place of death.  
But he still couldn't do it. Kenshin stood, but still kept his gaze on Kaoru.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru. I'm so sorry. I want to, but I just-I just can't for some reason. Please accept my apology. I love you, that I do. I love you more than I can say. It seems, though, that I need to go on for you, for all of you. I need to find those that killed Miss Megumi and Yahiko. I need to carry all of you in my heart for the rest of my life. That seems the only way for me to repent for what I have done. I will always be thinking about you, about all of you. I love you Kaoru."  
Kenshin walked slowly towards the door and, taking one last look into the bedroom at the four motionless bodies, slid the door shut behind him. He walked outside and stood on the edge of the porch, letting the wind softly caress his cheek and blow his hair. He smiled into it, a very unexpected and unlikely thing for him to do. Afterall, his friends had just been slaughtered. But he had his memories of them, and he would repent and let them live on in him. The blood on his reverse blade sword that he would never wash off and the new scars that would form on his body would be reminders of what occurred on this day. This day of all days. It would remind him to keep living so that the others could also live. Kenshin knew he would never be the same after this. Who would? His friends would haunt him in the conscious and unconscious world. And Kaoru. Kenshin sighed. And Kaoru would rest forever within his heart. He would never forget about her. She died for him. She loved him. Kenshin walked slowly down the steps and into the tall grass. He should just think of it as a new journey, a new start to life. It would be a better one. The sun was setting as he walked away from the horrible scene, the sun casting beautiful shades of purple, blue, and red onto this godforsaken earth. The night would come and then a new day would begin. The world would continue to go on. But Kenshin would be stuck forever in the past, stuck forever on the day he lost everything but gained one thing. A new beginning. 


End file.
